bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectre
Spectre is a character who appears in AJ Adventures. Biography Spectre always wanted to go on adventures. So he went to Adventure Base Camp and entered the Training Grounds. He finished the Training Grounds swiftly and as a reward, Liza gave him Mystical Gauntlets to help him in future missions. He started his first mission, "Return of the Phantoms" and finished it with ease. He continued doing more adventures up to "The Search for Greely" and then there weren't any more missions for a long time until his cousins started doing missions. This upset Spectre as he wanted to continue going on more adventures. So, as one of his cousins began "The Phantom Badlands", Spectre started exploring the Phantom Badlands for himself, and then he came across two footprints of the Phantom Fortress. A Pet Phantom was there, which stuck with Spectre. Suddenly, two Gauntlets appeared from the footprints and floated onto his paws. He felt the power of an Alpha. And so then, he continued to explore in hope of finding an Alpha to explain what happened to. He came across Sir Gilbert fighting off a horde of Phantoms, while Spectre hid in the bushes and used one of his Spirit Gauntlets to freeze the Phantoms in place. Sir Gilbert was confused by this. With the Phantoms completely immobilized, Spectre came out of the bushes and showed himself to Sir Gilbert. Spectre explained what happened to Sir Gilbert and then Spectre gave the Mystical Gauntlets to Sir Gilbert so he could return them to Liza. Spectre then returned to Adventure Base Camp. Sir Gilbert allowed Spectre to go on another adventure. So Spectre went on another mission, "The Phantom Fortress." Spectre completed his mission and was very happy to finally go out on another adventure. Appearance Spectre is a Purple Fox with Green Eyes. He wears a Spring Sun Hoodie and a Spirit Gauntlet. Personality Spectre is usually quite a chill person. He tries not to think about awkward things, such as Cori's feelings for him. He is a huge fan of the Alphas, and he's always dying for adventure. He likes pets, as he has many pets around his cottage. He also loves to read, and likes collecting items from the ocean, such as Seashells. He's not very good at painting, but he makes art anyway. Goals Spectre wants to be as much help to the Alphas as possible and also wants what all the other Alphas want: to get rid of the Phantoms once and for all. Relationships Alphas Spectre looks up to the Alphas and loves working with them. His opinion on Greely is that he is just simply mysterious. He likes messing around with Peck like little kids when they both have free time on their hands. He thinks of Liza as quite a calm, friendly and powerful leader. He can be quite amazed at some of Graham's inventions such as his Mechachompers which Spectre thinks are "So cool and awesome and really useful!" He enjoys spending time and talking with Cosmo peacefully. He looks up to Sir Gilbert the most because when he found his Spirit Gauntlet, Sir Gilbert taught Spectre how to use magic with the Gauntlet such as shields and teleportation. Spirit Spectre considers Spirit his closest companion. They've been best buddies ever since Spectre found his Spirit Gauntlet. Being a Pet Phantom, Spirit follows Spectre wherever he goes. Cori Spectre is great friends with Cori, even though she is the exact definition of a drama queen in his opinion. He tries to focus on being friends with her and to not think about how she has a crush on him. Den Spectre lives in a Friendship Cottage on top of a snowy mountain with Sir Gilbert's Palace located right below the mountain. The cottage has birthday cakes scattered around, with the snowy steps being decorated with the 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 AJ Birthday Cakes and the snowy slide at the top of the steps being decorated with all of the 7 AJ Birthday Cakes. At the bottom of the slide is a small area where a green Pet Snake with a Maraca Tail, a Top Hat and a Fancy Cane. There is an area where he keeps various random rewards from some of his adventures. There is Sir Gilbert's Pet Tent around here with many random pets hatched from eggs around it. There is a Mushroom Water Feature and Hippo Fountain right by the entrance to the house. Just outside the house are two dog houses with pillows and other dog-related items. The left dog-house belongs to a Purple Puppy with Green Ears and a guitar strapped to him named Dew. The right dog-house belongs to a Green Puppy with a Camera strapped to her and wears a Pirate Hat. This female Puppy is named Tessa. Inside the house is decorated with Starry Walls and Yellow Dinner Tiles. There is a Cake Bake Kitchen, a Bubbling Cauldron and a Pet Haunted House with two Masterpieces with one being a Phantom and the other being Spirit the Pet Phantom. There is a Lucky Dinner Table and an Eclipse Chair in the "Dining Room." There is a Green Pet Cat wearing a Blue Collar and Blue Sleep Hat right by a Mouse Plushie. There is also an Art Easel right next to Greely's Library and a Lucky Table with a Call of the Alphas Book and the Phantoms' Secret Book on it. The Second Floor has a Balcony and is completely empty except for one Greenhouse Window. The Third Floor serves as a Bedroom with two Red Striped Couches together meant to look like a bed. There is a Rare Penguin Plushie on the "bed" and Tavie's Guitar on the ground, right next to the bed and a Giant Lynx Plushie to the left of the bed with an Arctic Fox Trophy right next to the Giant Lynx Plushie. There is a Seashell Collection hanging on the wall to the right of the bed and a Seashell Wind Chime hanging on the wall at the back of the bed. To the left of the room is another "gaming" room with a Panda Chair and a Cafe Table with a Blue Laptop on the Cafe Table and a Ferret Lamp next to the Panda Chair. Trivia * Spectre is not only a character for roleplay but is also romeo51637's main animal. Spectre was created because romeo51637 knew that anyone can be the hero in adventures, but if animal jam was a real world, there could only be one hero. So he created Spectre intending for him to play the "hero" role.